LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar= Traveller's Tales Griptonite Games | uitgever = Giant Entertainment | uitgavedatum = 2005 | genre= Action/Adventure | aantalspelers=1 of 2 | rating=ESRB: E''' (Alle leeftijden) | platform=PS2 GameCube Xbox PC GBA }} '''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game is een LEGO Star Wars game die de eerste drie episodes verhaalt en waarin de speler puzzels moet oplossen en zich door verschillende levels moet heen vechten. De bekendste karakters uit de eerste drie Episodes van Star Wars (The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones en Revenge of the Sith) zijn in LEGO-versie speelbaar. Elk karakter bevat een speciale vaardigheid, met deze vaardigheden kan je puzzels oplossen en verzamelobjecten vinden. Zo kan Jar Jar Binks heel hoog springen en zijn de jonge Anakin Skywalker en Boba Fett geschikt om in kleine ruimtes te kruipen. Het hoofdmenu heeft de naam Dexter's Diner. Hier kan je kiezen wel level je wil spelen. Ook komen alle personages die je vrijspeelt hier terecht. Levels Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1. Negotiations * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, TC-14 * Locatie: Saak'ak * Doel: Vertrek van het Trade Federation vlaggenschip * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas thumb|150px|right 2. Invasion of Naboo * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks * Locatie: Naboo * Doel: Vind Otoh Gunga * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, STAPs thumb|150px|right 3. Escape from Naboo * Personages: Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Theed Palace * Doel: Vlucht weg van Naboo * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas thumb|150px|right 4. Mos Espa Podrace * Voertuigen: Anakin's Podracer * Locatie: Tatooine * Doel: Win de Boonta Eve Challenge thumb|150px|right 5. Retake Theed Palace * Personages: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, Padmé, Captain Panaka * Locatie: Theed Palace * Doel: Bereik de hangar * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas thumb|150px|right 6. Darth Maul * Personages: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Doel: Versla Darth Maul * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas * Bazen:Darth Maul Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1. Discovery on Kamino * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi, R4-P17 * Locatie: Kamino * Doel: Vind en versla Jango Fett * Vijanden: KE-8 Enforcer * Bazen: Jango Fett 2. Droid Factory * Personages: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO, R2-D2 * Locatie: Geonosis Droid Factory * Doel: Red Obi-Wan Kenobi * Vijanden: Geonosians, B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas 3. Jedi Battle * Personages: Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Petranaki Arena * Doel: Bevrijd Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi, versla Jango Fett * Vijanden: Geonosians, B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas, B2 Super Battle Droid * Bazen: Jango Fett 4. Gunship Cavalry * Voertuigen: Republic Gunship * Locatie: Geonosis * Vijanden: Hailfire Droids, OG-9 Homing Spider Droids 5. Count Dooku * Personages: Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Dooku's privé hangar * Doel: Versla Count Dooku * Vijanden: Geonosians, B1 Battle Droids * Bazen: Count Dooku Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: 1. Battle over Coruscant * Voertuigen: Jedi Interceptor * Locatie: Ruimte (Coruscant) * Doel: Land in de Invisible Hand * Vijanden: Tri-Fighter Droids, Vulture Droids 2. Chancellor in Peril * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine * Locatie: Invisible Hand * Doel: Red Chancellor Palpatine * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Grievous' Bodeyguards * Bazen: Count Dooku 3. General Grievous * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody * Locatie: Utapau * Doel: Versla General Grievous * Bazen: General Grievous 4. Defense of Kashyyyk * Personages: Yoda, Chewbacca, Wookiee Warrior * Locatie: Kashyyyk * Doel: Ontsnap van Kashyyyk * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Clone Troopers, AT-RTs 5. Ruin of the Jedi * Personages: Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Jedi Temple * Vijanden: Clone Troopers 6. Darth Vader In dit level heb je keuze uit twee verschillende personages: Anakin of Obi-Wan. Als je een kiest vecht je tegen de andere. * Personages: Obi-Wan Kenobi of Anakin Skywalker * Locatie: Mustafar * Doel: Versla Obi-Wan of Anakin * Bazen: Obi-Wan of Anakin Speelbare personages Bron *LEGO Star Wars The Video Game Officiële site category:Games category:LEGO